The invention relates to securing a furniture hinge having a damping device.
Some furniture hinges include damping devices for damping the motion of the furniture door at the end of a door closing motion. The damping devices lessen the forces that the door exerts on a furniture body when the hinges close. Damping devices often include a damping cylinder having a piston joined to a piston rod extending from the damping cylinder. The piston rod contacts a door stop part or the furniture door and brakes motion as the furniture door closes.
In such furniture hinges, the damping device is detachably attached to the supporting arm. The damping cylinder is secured by engaging an opening in the supporting arm. The snap-type connection between the damping device and the supporting arm may undesirably loosen or separate under relatively high, persistent loads.